Mike and Sam
Mike and Sam is a friendship in ''Until Dawn''. Overview Mike and Sam have markedly different personalities that can put them at odds with each other at the beginning of the game. However, their trust and support for each other gradually increases as the situation becomes increasingly grim, forcing both of them to take action and eventually depend on each other for survival. When they are reunited after being separated they are happy to see each other alive and Sam can even show concern for Mike's fingers if he had them amputated, showing that she cares for his well being. Regardless of Mike's and Sam's differences in personality, their survival skills and resourcefulness allowed them to rely on each other and develop a strong mutual trust for each other towards the end. However, their relationship can be significantly damaged (dropping to zero) if Emily is bitten and shot for no reason. If Mike dies, Sam will blame herself and express sadness and remorse in her interview. Until Dawn [[One Year Ago|'Prologue']] The year before, when the prank on Hannah was being set in motion, Sam and Mike were on opposite ends of the situation. Mike was a key player, and Sam was looking for a way to stop it. After Hannah ran off, Sam replied to Mike's question on whether they should follow, by saying Mike is probably the last person she wants to see. [[Chapter 7|'Chapter 7']] The two aren't seen interacting again until Sam tries to find her way out of the basement. If she was caught, Mike will call her over to help her out of her restraints. If she escaped, he will grab her leg to catch her attention. Sam will be grateful to see him alive. If his fingers were amputated, she can show concern for what had happened, or alternatively ask him how he got down there. She will meet up with Mike on the other side, and comment on his disheveled appearance. The two push through the door to see Chris and Ashley in the gun trap, and are present for Josh's reveal. ''Relationship status'' *If Sam expresses concern for Mike at the wall grate, their relationship will slightly increase. [[Chapter 8|'Chapter 8']] When The Stranger comes in to tell about the Wendigo curse, Mike starts jumping to conclusions about his involvement with Hannah and Beth, and Sam hushes him. They continue to listen patiently, before heading down into the safe room. Later, when Mike, Ashley, and potentially Chris return, Mike starts looking for a way out. Sam tells him the best option is to stay put until dawn. They start looking at the map, and Mike will tell the group all the things he found in the Sanatorium. If Emily is present and bitten, Sam and Mike are on opposite sides again. Mike reaches for the gun, and Sam tries to calm him down. If Mike chooses to spare Emily, Sam will tell him he did the right thing. After reading a page of the Stranger's Journal, she will rush everyone out of the room to attempt to find Mike. ''Relationship status'' * If Mike shot Emily and it was revealed there was no reason to kill her, Mike and Sam's relationship, as well as Mike's relationship with Ashley will drop to zero, while his relationship with Chris will drastically decrease. * If Mike didn't shoot Emily, Mike and Sam's relationship will increase drastically. [[Chapter 9|'Chapter 9']] Sam, Ashley, and Chris and Emily if alive, all head down into the tunnels to find Mike. She rushes ahead without Ashley, wanting to find him as fast as she can. If Emily is the one to speak up about sticking together, Sam insists on finding Mike, with or without the others. She then sends them back to the lodge as she climbs up the wall. She will pick up either a shovel or pipe, and will use this later to save Mike from trouble. If the Sanatorium was blown up, Mike will burst in through the door, and Sam will hit off the Wendigo with whatever weapon she acquired. They will then head down into the mines together. If it was not yet blown up, she will head out that door and go to the Sanatorium herself. She will save Mike in a similar fashion here, and Mike will blow up the Sanatorium, sending them both out the door. [[Chapter 10|'Chapter 10']] In the mines, Sam and Mike are together searching for Josh. Down here, they can discover the truth about Hannah and Beth, in which Mike will deny what Sam is telling him. Sam will then urge they hurry to find Josh. The pair later finds him talking to himself, in which Mike shakes him back into reality. If Sam found Hannah's journal, she will try to tell Josh about the truth, before Mike cuts her off. Once the cable car key is acquired, Sam will direct Mike and Josh back the way they came, while she heads back to the lodge. Mike helps Sam up, and they tell one another to stay safe. Sam runs back to the lodge, and Mike will meet up with her again. Sam will comment on how he looks awful once more. They enter, and Mike will tell Sam what happened to Josh. They head down into the basement to see if anyone is around. If the others are alive, they will run by, telling Mike and Sam to start running. Upstairs, Mike is frozen, and instructs Sam to stay still. If Sam fails to stay still the first time, Mike will rush over to try and help her, and takes a hit for her. Mike will then find a solution to killing the Wendigos, and Sam will be on board with his plan. Once he breaks the bulb, Sam has the option to save Mike and distract the Wendigo away from him. When Mike is at the door to leave, he will wait at the switch for Sam to get out. [[Credits|'Credits']] If Mike had died in the lodge, Sam will blame herself in her interview. She will comment on how she wasn't supposed to move, yet she did, and it was her fault. Trivia *Both Sam and Mike can only die in Chapter 10, have the same number of playable segments, with 7 each, and have the same number of Butterfly Effects affecting them, with 5 each. *Depending on the choices made by the player, Mike and Sam can have each other as the highest stat person on their relationships page by the end of the game. Quotes *''"Oh Mike, thank God you found me."'' - Sam **''"It's okay. You're okay."'' - Mike finding Sam in the basement, Chapter 7. *''"Jeez. You look like hell."'' - Sam **''"Nice to see you too."'' - Mike and Sam reunited. *''"Oh my gosh, you look terrible."'' - Sam **''"Gonna look worse if we stay out here. Come on!"'' - Mike and Sam outside the lodge, Chapter 10. *''"It was my fault Mike died- I wasn't supposed to move. But I did. And he saved me... so it's my fault that he died."'' - Credits, if Sam failed to stay still the first time and Mike was killed in the lodge. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships